


Sword and Dagger

by Bisexual_Mess_99



Series: gendrya kids [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Mess_99/pseuds/Bisexual_Mess_99
Summary: There's Sword, the self-proclaimed older twin who is the complete Baratheon package; black of hair, blue eyed, tall framed, short tempered, charming, and endearing. He fancies himself the next captain if- gods forbid -something were to happen to mum. His brother doesn't mind this because frankly, Dagger's already told Sword that he's getting sick of the sailor life. Which is preposterous, how could anyone get sick of the waters?Dagger, of course, is the publicly acclaimed smarter twin with the Stark brown hair that changes from light to dark depending on the general climate, but also Baratheon Blue eyes- wait, no, actually he thinks they're Tully Blue because they don't glint indigo when he's feeling some type of way. Thank you Targaryen blood for giving him a way to read his dear brother.Uhm, anyways, there's their mother and their father who are excellent child-namers, platonic friends and are definitely not still hung up on each other.And finally, two half-sisters who are girls, because sisters- yes. That's generally what a sister means, a sibling who is a female who is scary.STORY COMPLETE





	1. the sons

"Wot d'ye want to do, stroll into his castle and say,  _'Hey da, we're yer sons and we'd like to borrow twenty good men?'_  Yeah, that'd go over well, numb nut."

"I was thinkin' we'd butter him up a bit, y'know. See how life's treatin' the ol' man. If he don't believe us, we go to mum's sistah up north. She's Queen, ain't she?"

"D'you even know what up north means?"

"Aye-

"Walking corpses, Dagger, with the cold and the snow and the everything!"

Dagger rolls his eyes. The Gods have gifted him with the burden of being the smarter twin, now he continues to ask, may the Gods keep giving him patience. If his mum's northerners were to be believed, he's already got enough strength from both his parents. "Clearly ye don't pay attention durin' music nights, brother mine. The dead are dead. The Night King dun got-

Dagger is cut off in his rant as Sword puts a hand on his shoulder. He follows his twin brother's line of sight and sees a bulky man, the shadow of his hood covering his eyes, sitting on top of a crate.

"Uhm... Hello."

The bulky man huffs.

"Is it okay to leave our rowboat here, Ser? We're on our way ta Storm's End, y'see." Dagger receives an elbow to the gut from Sword. Dagger realizes how stupid that sounded, but he's got an excuse, okay?

"What business do you two have in Storm's End?"

Before Dagger could give the stranger an answer, Sword claps a hand to his mouth. "We're looking for work. I'm good with my hands, Ser, and I can lift heavy things. This is my younger brother. He'll clean."

"Excuse you? Mum _never_ said who's older, How bloody dare y-

The man gestures to the crate; "If you can carry this crate, you've got the job."

Determination sets into Sword's face, "A'ight. Should be easy enough."

Dagger shakes his head and rolls his eyes because  _of course_  Sword fails. They've been rowing for ages, they're both hungry, thirsty, tired and snippy- the only reason they didn't throw the other over the rowboat is because they share the same mum. And their mum raised them right, best she can.

* * *

It's a long, precarious trek towards the castle of Storm's End. Dagger counts _seven_ times that his grip almost slips because, as his brother formerly stated, he's the twin less attuned to lifting. When they reach the gates, Dagger finds it curious that they're not even accosted by any attending guards or some such-

"Father! You're back! How was the sunrise? Did you finally meet who you're waiting for? There's two of them? Why are there two of them?"

Through some sort of twin telepathy, Sword and Dagger carefully set the crate down at the same time. Who they see shocks them, it's a girl with the same black hair as Sword and the same Baratheon Blue eyes too.

"You're Lord Baratheon!" Dagger points an accusatory finger to the bulking figure that made them lift a  _heavy_ crate.

"Aye. Where's your mum? Thought she'd be with you. Your Uncle Bran wasn't clear in his letters-

"Excuse me but... you know who we are?"

Dagger bites his lip as he detects an angry undertone in his twin's question.

"No." The girl answers, defensive this 'un. "Only that Father's suppose to wait for someone in the shore before the sun rises. He's been doing it for a sennight now, dragging that stupid crate up and down the whole way. Is it you two, then?"

The girl's arms are crossed, frown prominent with one eyebrow raised as she stares them down. Standing next to the man who is supposedly their father, the girl does make for an intimidating sight.

"this is really weird" Sword murmurs to Dagger who nods. "Well, y'see... We're kind of Arya Stark's sons... and uhm... she said our father is the Lord of Storm's End? Gendry Baratheon?"

"We need your help. Mum is being held hostage. They're off to Sunspear and it could start an uprising if we don't get her back!" Dagger says in panic.

"How'd you get from there to here?" Lord Baratheon asks

"...we rowed..." Sword answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. A point for Sword though, the man _did_ see them row to shore- unless he was blind, which he isn't.

"Uhm, it's sort of... It's a  _really_  long story..." Dagger decides to say.

"couple'a members of the crew's been planning mutiny for moonturns now, would'a been home much earlier if it weren't for them!" Sword kicks the ground, his frustration showing through.

Dagger frowns, "We just really want our mum back."

Sword winces when his stomach makes a grumbling noise.

Lord Baratheon takes notice of this and addresses them; "You can break your fast with us, and then you'll tell me everything."

* * *

Lord Gendry Baratheon grew up with no siblings or children his age. He grew up in a forge, which his daughter still calls the 'smithy', where he spends his days hammering away on all types of metal. This dynamic is strange to him; Dagger seems the more reasonable of the two as he nudges his brother to slow down because it's unwise to over-exert a previously empty stomach. Sword is less irritable, more patient but more persistent, and he's only more inclined to follow instructions when it suits him. Dagger is stubborn but different, still and studious as he watches, observes rather, everyone in his periphery- he's the one more likely to form his own opinions like Gendry himself but what he'd do with that observation could lean either way...

There truly is no telling who they take after more, or who is older between the twins. However, there is absolutely no doubt that they're his and Arya's boys. He's just sad that he couldn't have been there as they grew up. It's been five and ten years...

"Yeah, mum gave Greyworm some riches as payment for helping cure us of the poisonous butterflies. I think that's where the traitors decided to act, which is stupid of them. When Sword was well enough, our ship sailed from Naath to Lys-

"Lots of great beauties in Lys, but that's also where I got these." Sword rolls up the sleeve of his tunic and presents three horizontal scars.

At Gendry's raised eyebrow, Dagger snorts; "he tried to sleep with a Dragon Queen pretender- only it wasn't a whore, it was the daughter of a merchant"

"I still got to touch the teats."

"And mum still clobbered you with a cloak when she found out."

"Nae, you win some you lose some."

Dagger gestures to Sword as if presenting his brother to Gendry for the first time.

"So you two have never been to Westeros? This is your first time here?" Storm asks

"Ah no... we've been to Dorne at least ten times- or less... actually, we've a sister there. Half-sister, course, I mean, obviously. Mum is the Prince of Dorne's favorite paramour-

Dagger clears his throat. "If anyone ever finds out our mum is being threatened, it could mean a civil uprising. Those disloyal little shits are trying to get mum to reveal where she hid most of our treasure, but if we know our mum..."

"We also suspect that the Dornish Prince is a bloody idiot, because his men are also bloody idiots." Sword insists

"Sword! Calm your shit, what you're saying is treason and we've no proof. Focus, think of mum and our little sister. We need to plan this carefully. I promise those idiots will be very bloody idiots when we're done with them-

"promise me, Dagger, promise me"

Gendry watches on as Sword clutches Dagger's hand in a vice-like grip. Dagger locks eyes with his brother and gives him a firm nod. "If they dare touch mum, even a hair out of place, I will kill them all. All of them."

"mum's words, d'you remember?"

"Not today."

"And no mercy."

"And no mercy." Sword breathes out, releasing his brother's hand as he does so.

It's as if someone poured ice straight from Winterfell into his back the way he's feeling the coldness of their words. Gendry shares a look with his daughter who's been a little quiet this whole time. A first for her, as true to her namesake, Storm has never been the quiet type.

Spoke too soon; "What's your other sister's name?" Storm asks

"Desiree."

"Like desire?" Storm makes a face. The twins made their own face, an insulted one.

So. A sword, a dagger, a storm, and desire. Gods help Gendry if this is a sign.

"What even is the plan? One of you said something about borrowing twenty good men?"

The twins snapped their attention to him. And Sword opens his mouth just as Dagger raises a hand.

yep, no telling who is older- his golden dragons are on Dagger but he could be wrong...


	2. the daughters

Desiree Sand is a girl with dark brown hair, completely her own; it's neither Stark nor Dornish. Her eyes are Arya Stark's famous grays, but her skin is a southerner's sun-kissed freckly one. Storm surveys the girl; Two fingers missing, and a fresh wound that starts from under her left eye all the way across her right cheek. It reminds Storm of Lord Tyrion's own scar.

When Dagger is having trouble untying Desiree, what with his shaky hands and all, Storm clears her throat and gestures to her ax. Dagger steps away as Storm carefully acquaints her ax with the post and upon release, the girl face plants into the sand half-conscious. Storm grimaces; "what have they done to her?"

Dagger's eyes turn dark as his eyes spot the telling red lines adorning his younger sister's back. They whipped her- they whipped his sister. His fists clench and Storm immediately understands that he won't be of much help if they plan to get to Arya Stark in the Prince's tent. "You should go, help father and Sword. I'll free the northmen. Father's squire will look after her, and when we're all done, we'll kill the Prince and get your mum back."

Dagger bites his lip, looks at the said squire, "are you sure?"

"It's going to be a bloodbath out there anyways." Storm answers

"I'll watch over her, Mi'lord."

* * *

Storm is right. It did turn into a bloodbath. She's not even surprised when they told her that it was her father who started it because he couldn't just stay quiet while killing men in their sleep. Sword isn't any better, opting to stab the Dornish men as many times as he could get away with it while his right hand is tightly clamped over said man's mouth.

They're now on a ship and Desiree is being tended to by Maester Jurne. Sword, Dagger, her father and some Northmen retrieve Arya Stark from the Prince's clutches. The twenty good men are still alive, but none of them got away scott-free, including Storm herself. (Father's probably going to freak out if he sees Storm's broken nose.)

Soon the people on deck spot Sword running as he carries what she suspects is the famous Arya Stark- but another look reveals that it's not Sword, but her father.

"Get the Maester, she's bleeding!"

* * *

"You know how to use that whip?" Storm asks a couple of days later.

The younger girl is trying to get back in shape after the whole fiasco but from what she's seeing, it's obviously way too early for Desiree Sand to go full out. Desiree sighs, "It's not for show."

Storm nods. "What else do you know how to use?"

"Poisons... And Knives."

"How old are you again?"

"two and ten, and you?"

Storm is four and ten, almost- in six moonturns, in fact. She shakes her head; "If I teach you how to throw an ax or string a bow, would you teach me about poisons and knives?"

Desiree grins then frowns; "Mum knows more about poisons than I. She makes them herself, antidotes too. I'm still learning, mostly from her letters."

"That's why they call you the new Sand Snake is it?"

Desiree shrugs. "I'm not the oldest bastard. That honor goes to my half-brother, he'll be the new Prince of Dorne now."

"What do you think of our half-brothers. Sword and Dagger?"

Desiree sits down into the bench. "Sword is... very brave. Both are very kind. And Dagger, he sends me books. He expects to teach me another language before father- uhm before mother lets me into her ship."

Storm looks away, truly she didn't mean to bring up the girl's father. It must've hurt to be used against your mother by your own father just for some treasures- Storm is confident that no amount of money can bribe Lord Gendry Baratheon to hurt her but that's because father is father.

* * *

"Da is fine with us stayin' ere. You're not leaving until the maester says you've fully recovered. Alright?"

Storm pauses in the hallway. That was Sword she heard just now.

"Father also found out from the Old Manderly that... uhm, our six and tenth name day is coming. So... Father insists we celebrate it 'ere. S'pose he'll talk to you about it soon... Once you both get over yehselves, of course."

And that was Dagger.

"What of his wife? And his daughter? Doesn't my presence offend them, at least?"

Sword snorts; "Mi'lord father didn't re-marry after his wife died. He's fine passing his title to Storm. You'll like her, a young 'un who fights with her ax like a great pirate lass!"

Dagger agrees by stating, matter-of-factly; "Mum. You've got no excuse, just accept that we've rescued you, we're here, in Storm's End, where we're staying. And we're staying for a while. Yer not the only one recovering, y'know."

"Alright, fine! You two bullheaded boys go on, leave me be! I'd have got myself kidnapped more often if it meant you bulls would finally stop whinging 'bout the other."

Storm hears the twins' chuckles and chortles. Something suddenly connects with her arm, the brush of a feather or something;

"you spying on my mum?"

"I haven't _seen_ your mum. Haven't even properly met her yet."

Desiree makes a sound from the back of her throat, rolls her eyes and walks off. Storm scoffs as she also leaves.

* * *

They were awkward.

When Arya Stark stopped being bedridden, Sword half-carried his mother off to the dining hall with Storm shadowing them on their way to break their fast. Dagger and Desiree were already there, one seat apart with Dagger sitting on Father's left. With a mischievous idea, she runs the rest of the way to the table and promptly beats Sword. She sits herself between Dagger and Desiree, which means Father's immediate right is empty.

Sword shares a wide-eyed look between Dagger, herself and Desiree. She makes a gesture with her hands, 'go on' it says, but Arya Stark isn't an invalid. Even if she did only have a left foot now.

So Sword had no choice but to sit between his mother and father- Storm wishes she could paint the look on their faces and immortalize it in a canvas she'd hang on their mantle. Absolutely entertaining.

It was the quietest meal ever.

But it's fine though, the quiet gave her the much needed assessing.

Arya Stark. Snow-pale skin, but not as pale as some northerners. Thick curly brown hair, comparable to that of Lady Alys Karstark and different from Queen Sansa's fine and straight southern ginger. Gray eyes that wouldn't leave her plate. Oh, and the woman's also missing two fingers- like Desiree. And it seems Desiree resembles her mum; button-like nose, bow lips, expressively thick eyebrows and-

"stop staring, Storm" Desiree murmurs under her breath.

Storm grins sheepishly. "Ah, uhm... So, Lady Arya... D'you carry around the dagger you used to slay the Night King?"

"She's not a lady." Sword and Father say simultaneously.

Arya Stark reddens, shifts in her seat until she's presenting the famous dagger to her over the table.

"I always carry it around me when I'm on land."

"Otherwise she keeps it in her cabin, in a dresser drawer." Dagger adds

"may I?"

Arya nods.

It's warm to the touch, unlike other metallic things she's touched.

* * *

"You still want to learn the whip?" Desiree asks, "seems we're staying here for a while, the men reported back from Dorne, couldn't find mum's ships"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Old Manderly will have to write his grandson and ask for more ships."

"And then where will you go?"

"I'm going with mum. I'm not going back to Dorne, not yet. Not even if it's my half-brother ruling there, he always did lick father's boots. Won't make a difference now that father's six feet under."

"With that, I suppose it'll be better if you do give him time to grow up."

Desiree nods.

Storm smirks, "Alright then. Let's start now."

"Will you let me hold your ax?"

"If you let me practice with your whip right now, I might."

* * *

A fortnight and a half passes before Arya Stark finds her way to the courtyard.

Sword and Dagger are sparring with bastard swords, fashioned after the Dornish or the Pirates they've encountered, Storm isn't sure. Desiree is there as well, groaning after her arrow misses it's mark again.

"Mum! What're you doing here?" Sword inquires after dodging Dagger's swing.

"Maester Jurne declared me well enough to train-

"We're not fighting you."

"That's well and good, darling. I'm not looking for a fight, let's see then. Who's winning so far?"

"I am, naturally." Sword boasts

"Ha! No he isn't. Dagger is." Desiree cuts in

"Yeah." Storm agrees

"Oh yeah? Well, Desiree hasn't managed to land a single arrow on the target." Sword teases

Storm shakes her head; "That's because we've only just started with the bows and arrows today."

Arya Stark looks at her, then. Storm immediately straightens up.

Arya Stark's smile is contagious and welcoming and nice. When the woman pulls out several throwing knives out of nowhere, Storm felt even more like she belonged. Like she belongs with them, like Arya belongs here.

"The eyes."

"The heart."

The fourth knife, Arya Stark throws between the dummy's legs. "...And the balls."

* * *

"Six and Ten years, Arya. Why did you never tell me? No word, no raven. Gods, even your brother didn't say anything! And he knew! He knew! Does Sansa know too?"

Here Storm is, eavesdropping again. But with an accomplice, it seems Desiree is also interested in hearing what's to be said behind closed doors. Sword and Dagger would have likely come too but they're celebrating their name day with the Baratheon household and the Northern crew in the hall, truly nobody knew Dagger could drink Sword under the table. At this point, the twins are properly sloshed.

"Of course she knows, what do you take me for? Besides that, _My Lord,_ I didn't expect to come back! I didn't even expect for you to wait for me, and I was right! I'm glad I was right but I'm not sorry-

"No... you wouldn't be. I am, though. I'm sorry-

"What? Storm is a wonderful girl-

"I'm not talking about Storm, I'm sorry for entertaining the idea that you would've come back. That _you_ would've been considerate enough to think that I might want to have had a hand in raising _my sons_ \- regardless if they were bastards. You, Arya, you were selfish! You _are_ selfish! Look at us, what we've become, what we could've been. You're a selfish little shit-

"I'm a selfish little shit? _You_ are the selfish one here. Why would you have asked me to marry you, knowing that I had a list, that I had never been a lady, that I had plans-

"Plans to do what? To die? Fuck that! If you only stayed in Winterfell and cared less about your stupid little list-

A slap. Desiree flinches besides Storm, Storm's eyes widen. Desiree tugs on Storm's sleeves; "we should leave"

Storm nods.

That was probably for the best as the next morning, Storm bumped into Arya Stark limping- not because of the stump, she suspects -on her way to the guests' wing. Storm blushes furiously as there can only be a handful of reasons why Arya Stark would be leaving from in the Family's floor at such an hour.

* * *

"I do have a question though. How does a boat wedding even work?" Storm asks

Desiree shrugs; "Well Sword says the fancier pirates do it- Aunt Sansa! ...What're you doing here?"

"Your Grace." Storm bows- because she doesn't curtsy.

The Queen in the North gestures to the sewing kit before turning to Storm; "I hope you don't mind. The Maester said you two like to retire to Storm's chambers after training in the yard. And please just call me Aunt Sansa, we'll all be family soon."

"Right!" Desiree claps her hands in glee. Storm is reminded that the girl is only two and ten despite the brilliance, height, and maturity.

* * *

A few days after the wedding;

"Can you repeat that, Storm?"

"I said, father, that I'm going with Sword and Desiree."

"N-

"Wait. Are you sure you want to go with those two, Storm? They're bound to Essos, now granted, it's only for three moonturns but you've never set foot in a ship before and neither has Desiree." Arya inquires.

"I'm sure. You trust the Northmen to keep Desiree safe, right? And you, father?"

Father rubs a hand through his temples; "why?"

"Because I'm bored?" Storm shrugs

"Are you sure Sword isn't-

Arya smiles; "Sword makes for a terribly bullheaded son but he's a great captain, and with Lord Wyman as his co-captain, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, since Dagger isn't coming with them, he'll probably make sure they return ahead of time just to prove 'imself."

"Alright. Fine. You have my permission." Father says

* * *

Storm was five and ten when Sunny was born. (black of hair, southron skin, but gray eyed)

Storm was six and ten when Dagger married a Dayne girl. (King Bran legitimized the _Baratheon_ twins)

Storm was seven and ten when she started calling Arya 'mum'. (they were in Sothoryos, without the boys)

Storm was eight and ten when Desiree became Sword's co-captain. (because Dorne is not remembered)

Storm was nine and ten when Dagger was knighted. (by their father, after Dagger's son is born)

Storm was twenty when she became Lady Paramount of the Storm Lands.

She may be the Lady Paramount now but sometimes she sneaks into Sword's or Desiree's ship and sail for a good few months. One day, she comes home to find her mum and father with five direwolf pups. She name hers 'Happy'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be completely honest.  
> I definitely rushed this because I kinda forgot that I even wrote this fic to begin with.  
> Entire chapter is written in Storm's pov but like, I'll probably edit it someday- that's not a guarantee tho.
> 
> Sword and Dagger - 16  
> Storm - 13.5  
> Desiree - 12
> 
> aside from not telling you guys who is older, I'm also not gonna tell you what gender Sunny is  
> lol


End file.
